Forum:HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!
Please do not erase posts to this open forum. If you would like to have a semi-private conversation, you may do so on your talk pages. Thank you. Sorry all, I've got to post at the top because I'm on my phone and I can't scroll down. W00T I'm popular again. Anyways... Back to the subject. Firstly, @ nth 12, I've got 3 tsunami's 1 modded, 2 legit. So I'd be happy to dupe with u. Just add me to your friends list and we can start busines LOL. my GT is snailman 456 (remember space between numbers and letters). Secondly, @ 8mileshigh, yes I am in England, and I will see you in November when you come over here. Meanwhile, will you have access to a headset when you are over here? It will make communication a lot easier and faster. But if not, don't worry. I'll add you tommorow (my time LOL). My router is currently in need of repair, so communication will be slow, but manageable. See everyone soon THX!! --<~Xxx Snailman456 xxX~> 22:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Let me do the math and see when we'll both be on. Also, i've added you 2 my friends list so I'll send u messages 2 keep u informed. C U online soon (hopefully (:-){-<) --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 21:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I DO NOT have any pearlesent guns and i really want some just to see if there any good. If any one out there would like to please just duplicate any pearls for me (doesnt matter how good they are) i dont have anything i can give you because i dont have any good guns myself so please out of the generosity of your heart please respond. my GT is: poppy3009 Thank you (P.S I'm on xbox 360) Hi i've got about 20 pearlescent guns, both modded and legit, and I'll be willing 2 dupe them with u. My GT is snailman 456. I'll be on at Saturday ( if u r in England) about 2PM. C U then ;-) --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 20:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) THANKYOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES IM IN AUSTRALIA SO ILL FIND OUT THE TIME DIF ILL SEND YOU A MESSAGE NOW!!!!! AGAIN THANKYOU.Bold text No need 2 have a heart attack, I'm a generous type of guy. Do u have a headset? It'll make communicating easier.--<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 21:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) no i dont r u on now also can you add me as a friend i cant find you My GT is poppy3009 I can't add u as it's 11 PM OVER HERE and I'm going 2 go 2 bed in a minute, I'll add u when I'm next online. I guess I'll just have 2 trust u not 2 nick my pearls.. I hope I can. Also, can u find what the time would b where u r if it was 2PM in England? --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 22:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) where do u live in Australia? --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 22:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yes i live in Aus and if it were 2PM in England on saturday it would be 1AM in the morning Sunday for me--- poppy3009 hey snailman456 would you mind duping those pearls for me as well? gt is xXoccamsxrazrXx I would like some pearls too, but I can't get on xbox till next month at least. GT: mazman1521 I live in the U.S. though. Central Time Zone User:Mazman1521 22:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll hook you up the next time you can get on, bro.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Snailman456, can you please explain what "duping" is and how it works? I would love to get some pearlescent weapons as well but I am not, not a gamer, I am fully enjoying this game, but am neither savvy nor do I play in teams---for the most part---because until very recently I could not even get on line to Xbox live. I now can, I go by "threemileshigh" and would love to figure out a way for some generous soul like you to get some pearls to me. I am a level 61 and have yet to see one...... "Duping" is where... It's hard to explain, so let me give an example. Say that I have a weapon that you want. What happens is I drop it, you pick it up, you go to the nearest New-U station, and after it's saved as you having the weapon, you drop it to give it back to me, then I have to kick you from my game (the person who is duping the gun/shield/class mod has to host the game) and then, if it worked, we both should have the weapon that we "duped". It works like this: because B'Lands only saves one player at a time on Xbox live, if you go to a saving point/New-U station, it saves you with that gun/shield/class mod and when you drop it, I get it back and it has still (temporarily) also saved you with the gun/shield/class mod. If I kick you b4 it saves again (without you having thegun/shield/class mod) when you kick someone it doesn't save their progress, so it can't "overite" the data that saved you having the gun, so if you came back to my game, we would both have the gun. Colud you put your signiture, your GT and what country you're in plz. Thx and that's all for now ;-) --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 06:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Snailman is mostly correct, you can in fact duplicate items as a player who isn't hosting. simply drop the items you intend to dupe, hit alt+f4, and reload the game. this method is a bit more time-consuming, but allows a bit more flexibility. just make sure no one saves before you alt-f4 out. Texhn 07:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Snailman456, thank you very much for the excellent explanation, that helps me understand a lot! Texhn, thank you as well. You are playing the game on your PC, I am doing so only on XBox 360, so Snailman's procedure makes sense for me. Snailman456, you are in England? I'll be there in November, visiting a friend in Winchester. I am playing from Virginia, USA and am on the Xbox under the name "threemileshigh". I'd welcome you as a "friend" if you would like to put me in? 8mileshigh 12:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey snailaman456 do you have a tsunami that you could dupe for me to? i have tried everything to find any pearl and found nothing. also could you dupe that orion for me please i have a level 38 one and like you said it is great against crawmerax my GT is nth12 thx @Snailman456> There is a duping technique that isnt as complicated. #Go to an area that is far from save points(Dahl Headlands and both parts of Rust Commons are good for this) #Drop your items(Weapon, Cmod, Gmod Etc...) #Jump to Dashboard #Person recieving item picks it up #You rejoin game This technique works because you don't save when you jump to dashboard(It also helps if you have a third person to host the game so noone loses their items). Mazman1521 22:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If I missed anything please let me know and I will fix it.